OH MY GOSH!
by otaku-sama-desu
Summary: In hiatus for now... A IY/Naruto Xover... modern era... school life... fr summery look over the 1st chappy :-)...no explicit themes... but mild limes... kagome pairing with different boys.
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovelies…your Otaku Sama is back again (if you want you can hear the track of Back Again Feat by Akon…I won't mind…whateva, we are getting kinda off track now…let's proceed with this fic)…hn, then where was I? Oh yeah, my entry (silly me… *whacks the side of my temple*…ouch! it hurts.) Ok, Ok it seems I won't go anywhere the way I keep rambling *grumps*… Kaggy-chaaaaan, (*whines*) will you help me out with this? Btw, they like you way more than they like me… *sighs grumpily*

Kag: Yup! That's for the best. *smiles* Well, hello readers, as you all may know (or not… *snickers*) I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you all, welcome to another (if I must say…*whispers* crazy) world of (not Bin-Laden *giggles*)-nee-chan.

OS: If I must say, Kaggy, then you might be right. *lips curved up in a wicked smile*

Kag: Eh‼ What do you mean nee-chan? *utterly confused*

OS: Just this crazy thingies…*acting completely nonchalant*

Kag: *gulps* Wh-what? *panic written clearly in her eyes*

OS: Oh pish…it's nothing. (*whispers* I can't disclose everything to her right now can i? *laughs like a wicked witch*)

Kag: Um…Onee-chan *smiles sweetly and batters her eyelids* may I ask my sweetie onee-sama something?

OS: *Gulps* um, why do I get this distinct feeling that I ain't gonna like it? *tries to raise one brow (copying Sessy) but ends up with both brow raised*

Kag: Sheeeesh nee-sama, it's nothing; I just want to ask you a favour. Pleeeeeeeeeeeesssssseeeeeeeeeee‼‼‼‼‼ *puppy dog eyes*

OS: Sure, anything, as long as you don't wanna quit this fic. *winks and grins*

Kag: Urgh‼ *stashing her hands on the air by her sides* Ok, ok you got me, but plz can't you consider it again? *whines*

OS: Oh pish… quit whining, will ya. *getting annoyed* it's getting on my nerves now, and I'm sure readers are annoyed too.

OS & Kag: Sorry guyz if our craziness is getting you pissed *bows deeply*

Kag: But I still got a favour to ask, don't I? *blush*

OS: Yup! You do…what is it? Tell me… *curious*

Kag: Eh! Um!*fidgeting nervously* uh…well, it's a series of drabbles, isn't it?

OS: Yupp!

Kag: And I get paired up with different boys in each, right? *picking on her nails*

OS: YUPP! With mild limes too if you want to. *eyes sparkling*

Kag: B-boys from both IY series and Naruto series? *blushing madly*

OS: Yeah! But plz don't tell me not to. *getting slightly scared*

Kag: Oh no no… that's not it, *fidgeting* umm, I just wanna ask if I can…you know… *face as red as a cherry* pair up in a couple of chapters with…*whispers* both  
>Sessy-kun &amp; Ita-kun. *smokes coming out of ears*<p>

OS: *Nosebleed* Oh my…OH MY…OH MY GOSH‼‼‼ YEYYY‼‼‼ YESSSSSSSSSS‼ *fainted due to nosebleeding*

Kag: ONEE-CHAN*screams*… um…uh readers I think I should take her away now…it's almost became a pond of blood on the floor. And I promise she'd get to write the chappies as soon as she wakes up. And I wish you get to enjoy those as much as I would. *blushes*

Uh well good bye for now, Sessy-kun is already here to drag the fat a$$ *coughs* I mean carry her to her bed, away from her desk. *mutters* I should not get jealous, I should not…

Oh Sayonara… *blows a kiss to you*.

Sessy: And girls, if you behave and review and then wait quietly for the next chapters, I may come and give you all real kisses in your dreams…*grins sexily* Hnn, and I may take Itachi-kun with me too…but only for them who will behave extra good (I mean review twice *winks*)…

Now I just need to wake this waste of space & foods human piece of $... *coughs* so then she can start the chapters…can you believe she has yet to write the 1st chapter and she already posted the summary… this wench…

Kag: Noooooooooooooo‼‼‼ Don't kill her, otherwise the chappies won't ever come… *cries*

Sessy: I am well aware of that fact. *mutters grumpily*

Ita: Will you two stop it, you are just wasting time. *deadpanned sexy voice*

Kag: Hai hai‼

Sessy: Hn‼

Kag: Bye bye‼ C ya later…


	2. intro

**Disclaimer: ***sobs horribly* Do I need to do that…

Sessy: Yup, you MUST.

*sniffs* Nooooooooooo‼‼‼ They are not mine, *gasps* I didn't kidnap them either…*wicked gleam in eyes* Yeah! That's a cool idea.

Ita: You idiot human, do your work and leave us alone…

*sniffing louder and sobbing hardar* okay, okay, I got it, I do not claim these *whisper* amazing (don't want them to know that *winks*) characters…they belongs to their original creators. ;^;

**A/N:** Here you go the 1st chap…enjoyyy‼

.

.

.

Kag: Urgh! *rolling her eyes* It's not a chappy either, just introduction to her wicked world. *sighs dramatically*

**CHAPPY 1: Introducing the new world.**

Hello! Everyone…

*Getting completely serious & start whispering*

Okay, let me tell you a secret today, a bunch of secrets that was hidden by great care, using every means possible from the people of the rest of the World, secrets hidden by the so called Govt. of Japan.

Secret no. 1: As we know by fairy-tales, fictions, stories and all, about the existence of a different species, feral, powerful and most of the times described as the villain, dangerous to the mankind, the Demons.

In the real world, demons are non-existent; they are only a myth, creation of the crazy, wicked minds. But no, the reality is different than we knew of, THEY DO EXIST; they live throughout the world, governed by the Japan.

You may want to know, how is that possible? How can they deceive us so? How do we not see them around?

Well, boys and girls, there is a way, they use magic to conceal themselves, yes, and magic is also a true thing. They use different concealment spells to hide their true selves from us, one can only be seen by another if the spell breaks or by another holding concealing spell.

And my guess is…the starting of these fairy-tales or fictions containing demons; must have started by a demon or by a human who have seen a demon and/not its terror by chance.

Now for the…

Secret no. 2: The whole continent of Japan is ruled by four royal families. The land is distributed between them in same quantities. None of the ruler families are normal human. Two of them are Yokais (demons), one taijiyas (demon slayer) and the last one is houshis & mikos (priest and priestesses).

Okay, lemme describe them…

The western realm, The House of the Crescent Moon, ruled for the eternity by the Inu (dog) demons, the Taishou clan. They govern over all kinds of mammal, canine and other demons. Their current head is, Touga and Sayuri Taishou.

The eastern realm, The House of the Rising Sun, ruled for millennia's by the Tengu (crow) demons, the Uchiha clan. They govern over all kinds of birdy, reptile and fishy demons. Their current head of clan is, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

To keep control over these two demon clans; there's two human clans, situated between them such that they can look over them. But don't think they are normal humans like you and me (except the demons, mikos and taijiyas reading this)…

The southern realm, The House of the Vast Sky, ruled over by the strong and fearsome human warriors, the Taijiya clan. They work against the rouge demons using brute strength and their unique weapons, forged by the modern science and body-parts of the dead demons. Their current leader is Yujine and Shoko Taijiya.

And finally, the northern realm, The House of the Beautiful Stars, the clan of strong magical beings, their magic such fearsome, that only a little touch of their reiki (purification power or their magic that's laced thoroughly with their aura) is enough to cause permanent or grave damage to a seemingly powerful yokai. Only the Daiyokais (ruling demon clans' strongest members, namely the heads and their heirs) are enough powerful to withstand their magic in full potential. But they also have a compassionate heart; that they only come to fight if there's no other way to calm or save them. The Higurashi clan, current head priest Masato and Tsumiko Higurashi.

Now…

Secret no. 3: At the heart of the Japan, in the middle of the continent, at the point where all the four lands meet, is a school, the most advanced and the most prestigious school of the world, Konohagakure. It's a special school for the special youths aged between 2 and 21.

There are 4 parts of the school-

From 2-5: The northeast yellow building, called 'Yellow-mellow toddlers'.

From 6-10: The southeast blue building, called 'Blue-berry wonders'.

From 11-18: the southwest green building, called 'Green-teen masters'.

From 18-21: The northwest red building, called 'Red-led powers'.

Here, in this school, Yokais are taught to control their special powers, youki (demonic aura), instincts and their hunger from their childhood. Taijiyas are trained and mastered various martial arts, different fighting skills and a series of weapons. Mikos and Houshis are trained to master their reiki, a few weapons like bow and arrow, daggers etc., taught different kinds of herbal and chemical remedies, medicines and trained as healers.

But there are several subjects that are taught to everyone, regardless of their species. Subjects like Languages, Art-Literature-Culture, Music-Dance, Sciences, History-Geography, Calculus, for younger children handwriting etc.

This school has each and every most modern facilities and technology, providing the students the bestest facility to learn under.

The school has equal no. of seats for both yokais and humans, and for the most powerful ones, i.e. heirs or direct descendants of previous leaders, all four of the lands' children or young men/women must attend in the same class.

You must be wondering that if that was the truth, then how come none know about the school, if it is a THAT awesome school?

Well, it's also hidden under a concealment spell, the most powerful one, such that even normal, low-level yokai or human won't be able to know past them, only the higher-level yokais are able to get in, and also the high-level priests, mikos and spiritually awaken (the most powerful trait a Taijiya may poses from birth).

The school's development is solely dependent on the donations by the ruler clans.

Hmm…is there anything left to tell you?

*stop whispering and leaving the seriousness away*Well, of course, we haven't started with our fic yet. There's a loooooot left to tell you *grins*.

Oh before starting, lemme tell you about the classes consisting our precious heirs and their siblings or closest-cousins (any one of the parents are siblings) are-

1st, at Blue-berry-wonders-

Rin Uchiha from East,

Kohaku Taijiya from South,

Kanna Taishou from West, and

Souta Higurashi from North.

Next, at Green-teen-masters-

Sasuke Uchiha from East,

Sango Taijiya from South,

Inuyasha Taishou from West, and

Kagome Higurashi from North.

Lastly, at Red-led-powers-

Itachi Uchiha from East,

Megumi Taijiya from South,

Sesshoumaru Taishou from West, and

Miroku Higurashi from North.

Rin, Megumi, Kanna and Miroku are closest-cousins of the clan heirs. (A/N: Except Megumi others are chosen mostly because of hair-colours *giggles*…and Megumi is my OC…yup, watching too much Nodame Cantabile…buckle up for some Nodame *coughs*here 'Jiyame' fun.)

.

.

.

**A/N:** Okay, that's all for tonight, fun starting from the next chappy…and OH YEAH‼

PLEASE…PLEASE DON'T TELL japan govt. about my DISCOVERY *puppy dog eyes*, they may throw to dungeon in western castle (THE HELL ON EARTH)…

Ok, c ya later…


End file.
